rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
Kabuki Thugs
The Kabuki Thugs are a group of underlings of Ryujin and the Kabuki Kings, who causes trouble by picking fights with random people and claiming each of the areas of Parade as their own territory. They like to talk big on how strong they were and can be notorious at some times. The Kabuki Thugs had a hard time recruiting new thugs, in which most of them are weird, strange and awkward, due the fact that most of their thugs are quickly defeated by party members of Team Parade in random battles and they had to find some newcomers to replace themselves. There are many kinds of Kabuki Thugs and they come in different names and sizes. Some of the thugs can be weak but most of them are strong and can perform Team B.A.A.s. They're always encountered in random battles by Team Parade and can be seen hanging around in different areas of Parade. Kabuki Thug Blue & Black Kabuki Thug Blue & Black are two thugs who hangs around West Fondren School and are the first Kabuki Thugs to appear in the series. The two claimed the school ground as their territory and Robot doesn't seem happy that the areas of his neighborhood is taken over by a group of punks, thus he provokes them to fight against him in the first random battle of the series. HP: ??? (Blue)/???(Black) Basic Attacks: *'Kabuki Smash:' (Blue) Delivers a double axe handle. *'Punk Punch:' (Black) A basic attack of the Kabuki Thugs, a punch to the stomach. *'Kabuki Bang:' (Blue) A powerful uppercut to the chin. Items: Bottled Water, Gum EXP:' '''220 '''Money': $4 Kabuki Thug Black Black, Rainbow, Shirt & Bandana on the Nose Kabuki Thug Black Black, Rainbow, Shirt and Bandana on the Nose are four thugs who are hanging around on West Fondren School Grounds. They were ordered by Ryujin to capture Robot and the thugs decided to lay a trap on him. Kabuki Thug Black Black seems to be the leader of the group and calls out his fellow thugs by crowing. Kabuki Thug Brown Kabuki Thug Brown is a thug who claimed the area of Laufen Street as his territory. He was hiding behind a trash bin until he was caught by Gri, who was searching for Dragon. The thug then challenge him to a fight after trespassing his area. HP: 190 Basic Attacks: *'Double Whammy': Two hook punch to the face. *'Punk Punch': A basic attack of the Kabuki Thugs, a punch to the stomach. Items: Mints EXP: 450 Money: $9 Kabuki Thug Insane Blue Kabuki Thug Insane Blue is an insane Kabuki Thug who wears a dark blue hoodie with a white shirt around his mouth. He, alongside Kabuki Thug Blue and Bandana on the Nose, ambushed Dragon when he walks into their territory and decided to take him on. However, he and the others were quickly defeated by Dragon at the same time, in just one sec! Gri happens to catch a glimpse of their defeat and is in a state of shock and utter disbelief. Big Kabuki Thug Tan & White Two big Kabuki Thugs who owns the Proving Grounds as their territory and appear after Janman finish with his B.A.A tutorial training with Gri and Audgepodge. The thugs then asked the heroes to step off from their property otherwise they gonna have a problem that involves the thugs killing them. Big Kabuki Thug Tan and White were not suppose to start a fight, due to the orders of their leader, Ryujin but they're ain't one of them. HP: 750 each Basic Attacks: None Team B.A.A.s: *'Double Megaton Kabuki Crusher': Big Kabuki Thug Tan and White each ran on either side of their target and use their own weight and stamina to deliver a huge knockdown that causes dizziness. Items: None EXP: 720 Money: $27 Kabuki Thug Orange & White Kabuki Thug Orange and White are two buddies who hangs around at the West Fondren School Playground and picks on Totchi to give them his money that he earns a lot during his street performances. The two thugs seems to admire Totchi's guitar performances but only interested on the money that he makes. However, when the latter refuse to hand over the cash, the two buddies suddenly became notorious and gets violent with Totchi. They then mess up his guitar, provoking him to fight them. HP: 500 each Basic Attacks: *'Wild Swing': (Orange) Deliver a hook swing to the face. *'Wild Kick': (White) Deliver a swift spinning round kick. Team B.A.A.s: *'Kabuki Battering Ram': The two buddies did a fist bump together and start to ran towards their target, delivering a hard punch. Items: None EXP: 500 Money: $15 Big Kabuki Thug Gap & Dancing Kabuki Thug Big Kabuki Thug Gap and Dancing Kabuki Thug are two Kabuki Thugs, who appeared in a random battle against Janman and Totchi on the Fields of Doughver. One is a big thug who wears a Gap Hoodie while the other dance by swaying his hips. Both of their attacks are unknown as they were defeated quickly by them. HP: 100 (Gap) 80 (Dancing) Basic Attacks: ??? Items: Candy, Mints EXP: 400 Money: $2 Big Kabuki Thug Buckler, Insane Kabuki Thug Bat & Kabuki Thug Pikachu This three Kabuki Thugs appeared in a random battle against Janman and Totchi during their training for level ups on the Fields of Doughver. They uses weapons in this fight, Big Kabuki Thug Buckler uses a buckler, Insane Kabuki Thug Bat is practically insane and wields a bat and Kabuki Thug Pikachu uses a stuffed Pokemon plush toy which is a Pikachu. HP: 60 (Buckler), 75 (Insane Bat), 70 (Pikachu) Basic Attacks: *'Buckler Bash': (Buckler) Big Kabuki Thug Buckler use his buckler to bashed his target's head. *'Piñata Swing': (Insane Bat) Insane Kabuki Thug Bat swing his bat onto his target. *'Stuffed Stuffer': (Pikachu) Kabuki Thug Pikachu uses his stuffed Pikachu plush toy and rubbed onto his target's face many times. *'Whack-a-Mole': (Insane Bat) Insane Kabuki Thug Bat whacked his target's head in a style of Whack-a-Mole! Items: Juice, Pocky EXP: 600 Money: $7 Also, following that random battle, Jan and Totchi fought more Kabuki Thugs, among of those thugs are Kabuki Thug Bokan, Immovable Thug and Kabuki Thug Bat. Kabuki Thug White & Blue Hunched Kabuki Thug White and Blue Hunched are two Kabuki Thugs who hangs around at Eden Lakes, along with Drunken Kabuki Thug. Kabuki Thug White wears a hoodie and attire that is completely white and Blue Hunched is a hunchback thug who speaks little, mainly 'Muere..muere..muerte' which is spanish word for 'death'. They're both lazy thugs who seems to pick on random people walking nearby and fights them for their own entertainment. They found Janman and Totchi, who're going to Steel 's house, was walking near their area and decided to pick a fight with them. They later appeared again, ambushing the heroes, who now have Steel in their party. Kabuki Thug White is not to be confused with the thug by the same name on RPG Parade 10: Six Strings to the Soul (Part 1) (First Fight) Items: None EXP: 1500 Money: $14 (2nd Fight) HP: 65 (White), 70 (Blue Hunched) Basic Attacks: *'Kabuki Haymaker': (Blue Hunched) Deliver a swinging hook punch onto the target's face. Team B.A.A.s: *'Kabuki Heart to Heart': Kabuki Thug White and Blue Hunched raises their hands up and do a bird like stance with their other hands forming a heart shaped pose and together, they ran straight onto their target. Items: None EXP: 1500 Money: $10 Kabuki Thug Blue Heavy Shield/Shieldless & White Bat Kabuki Thug Blue Heavy Shield and White Bat are two thugs, alongside Drunken Kabuki Thug, who ambushed Janman, Totchi and Steel during their search for Rohbahtur on Eden's Lakes. Kabuki Thug Blue Heavy Shield carries a large heavy shield and Kabuki Thug White Bat is actually the same thug who picks a fight with the heroes during their first visit on the lakes and ambushed them again in a random battle, alongside Kabuki Thug Blue Hunched. Now, he equipped himself with a buckler and wielded a bat. HP: 220 (Blue Heavy Shield), 175 (White Bat) Basic Attacks: *'Piñata' 'Bash': (White Bat) Deliver a bash to the target's head with a bat. *'Kabuki Shield Ram': (Blue Heavy Shield) Ran and knocks down the target with a shield. Items: None EXP: 2250 Money: $17 Drunken Kabuki Thug Drunken Kabuki Thug is a drunken thug, who is actually Whiffler and hangs around with Kabuki Thug White and Blue Hunched on Eden's Lakes.. When he first appears, he didn't join up with his fellow thugs when they're about to fight Janman and Totchi, instead, he just lay down and slept through out the whole battle. He later appears in a random battle but his attacks is pretty useless and unbearably disgusting. The heroes wasn't able to take him out as he strangely walks away from the fight, mumbling to himself, leaving them with a confused expressions, wondering about the identity of the thug on who he really is. HP: ??? Basic Attacks: *'???': A rather useless attack or sort of. Suppose to deliver a swing from a bat and an empty beer bottle but instead, he drops dead drunk, leaning against his target and the smell of his alcoholic breath caused low damage. *'Tossing Cookies': Drunken Kabuki Thug apparently throws up and the sight of it caused his targets to feel disgusted and is inflicted with low damage. However, it won't work for those who are immune by it and finds it enjoyable (Steel for ex.). Items: None EXP: Same as Kabuki Thug Blue Heavy Shield and White Bat Money: Same as Kabuki Thug Blue Heavy Shield and White Bat Kabuki Thug Masked and Unmasked Kabuki Thug Masked and Unmasked are two thugs who claimed the area of Medina Lake Park as their territory and encounter Janman and Nomi along the way. One of them is masked while the other was unmasked, they were there to take on Jan after find out that the hero now has a bounty placed on his head. However, this two thug suffers a horrible fate in a battle, due to Nomi's magic. Kabuki Thug Masked was sent to another dimension while Kabuki Thug Unmasked had his right arm missing and frantically ran away from the battle. HP: ??? (Masked), ??? (Unmasked) Basic Attacks: ??? Items: None EXP: 2000 Money: $25 Kabuki Thug Shirt on Head & Octopus Shirt Kabuki Thug Shirt on Head & Octopus Shirt are two thugs who hangs around at the West Fondren School Playground and pick a fight on Totchi after he reminiscence the first time he met Janman and was nearly beaten up by Kabuki Thug Orange and White, a few months ago in that same place. Kabuki Thug Shirt on Head wears a grey hoodie and a shirt on top of his head while Kabuki Thug Octopus Shirt wears a dark brown hoodie with a cartoonish octopus printed shirt around his mouth. He always has a huge habit of saying 'Beat em up! Beat em up!' Unlike their defeated fellow thugs, Kabuki Thug Orange and White, Shirt on Head and Octopus Shirt are violent and notorious to begin with. They love to beat random people up, no matter which level they're at. They also seems to have a huge hate on Healers (Totchi for ex.), as they believed that Healers are weak and needs to get beaten up. Kabuki Thug Green Bat Bandit Kabuki Thug Green Bat Bandit is among one of the thugs who occupied the area of the Aye Pi Argh Office Complex, which is a well known territory of the Kabuki Kings. His weapon of choice is a bat and he is a low level thug. He, along with Kabuki Thug "Not" Steel are given orders by their boss, Roxbury of the Death Dancers, to stop Gri from searching his missing friend and ask him not to snooped around near their territory. Later, Gri encounters him again in a random battle. HP: 350 Basic Attacks: *'Kabuki Swang': Deliver a bat swing to the target's waist. *'Kabuki Stang': Deliver two bat jabs to the target's waist. Items: None EXP: 1000 Money: $5 Kabuki Thug "Not" Steel & Skull Shirt Kabuki Thug "Not" Steel and Skull Shirt are among the thugs who occupied the area of Aye Pi Argh Office Complex, which is a well known territory of the Kabuki Kings. "Not" Steel, first appears alongside with Kabuki Thug Green Bat Bandit, hiding behind a tree to ambushed Gri. They're given orders by Roxbury to stop him from searching his missing friend. He is also a low level thug just like Green Bat Bandit. Later, Gri encounters him again, along with another Kabuki Thug known as Kabuki Thug Skull Shirt. Kabuki Thug "Not" Steel wears a dark blue hoodie with the word 'Gap' on it, a sunglasses and a bandana around his head. He doesn't fight with any weapons, instead he uses his bare fists. His name implied that his face is exactly the same as Steel but it is not him. His fellow thug, Kabuki Thug Skull Shirt had a white shirt with a red coloured skull head print on it and it is worn right up to his mouth. His weapon is a bat. HP: 80 ("Not" Steel), 120 (Skull Shirt) Basic Attacks: *'Push Punch': ("Not" Steel) Deliver a bare knuckle punch with both fists onto the target. *'Piñata Bop': (Skull Shirt) A bop to the target's head with a bat. *'Kick n Thwack': (Skull Shirt) Deliver a spinning side kick, followed by a bat swing to the target's waist. Items: Water, Chips EXP: 2200 Money: $12